Lori Spengler (Happy Death Day)
'Lori Spengler '(Ruby Modine) was the hidden main villainess of the 2017 film Happy Death Day. She was a nurse at Bayfield University’s local hospital and the roommate of the film’s protagonist, Theresa “Tree” Gelbman. In Lori’s first appearance, she attempted to give Tree a cupcake for her birthday, only for her rude roommate to throw it away. Events Over the course of the film, Tree was murdered by a masked assailant, only to relive the day after each death. When a frantic Tree came to Lori about what was happening to her, Lori reassured Tree that nobody was trying to kill her. After several failed attempts to find her murderer, Tree came to believe that serial killer Joseph Tombs (who escaped from the hospital where he was being detained) was her killer and killed him when he tried to escape. However, after a romantic evening with her new boyfriend Carter Davis, Tree was shocked to wake up to find herself reliving the day once more after heaving been murdered for the ninth time (she had committed suicide in one loop in order to save Carter’s life). As she went to her dorm room to pack her things and flee, Lori once again presented her with the cupcake, which led to Tree realizing that Lori was her would-be killer the whole time; the cupcake she had made her was poisoned and Tree died in her sleep after eating it (this being the first timeline where she actually ate the poisoned food). Tree also concluded that when her first murder attempt failed, the psychotic Lori set Joseph Tombs free and donned their school mascot’s mask during her other attempts on Tree’s life, knowing that everyone else would believe Tombs to be responsible for Tree’s demise. After initially feigning innocence, Lori finally revealed herself as a murderous villainess by shoving Tree into a door, causing her to sink to the floor in pain. When asked about her motivation, Lori revealed that she harbored a crush on Gregory Butler, a doctor at the hospital and also Tree’s science professor. Tree had been having an affair with Butler, and Lori had plotted to kill Tree to eliminate her as her romantic rival so that she could take her roommate’s place as his illicit lover. The two girls then began to fight each other, with Lori covering Tree’s mouth when their sorority president Danielle Bouseman came to the door asking about the noise. Tree took advantage of the distraction to shove the cupcake into Lori's mouth before kicking her psychotic roommate, sending her crashing through the window to her death. Victims *Tree Geblman (stabbed to death with a knife, stabbed with a broken bong, drowned in a fountain, struck in the head with a baseball bat, blown up in car explosion, and killed via poisoned cupcake in various time loops; revived by time loops) *Nick Simms (stabbed to death; revived by time loop) *Dr. Gregory Butler (stabbed in the back with a knife; revived by time loop) *Becky Shepard (indirectly; accidentally struck in the head with a baseball bat by Tree who mistook her for Lori; revived by time loop) *Officer Santora (struck by a car; revived by time loop) *Unnamed security guard (indirectly; killed by John Tombs after he is released by Lori; revived by time loop) *Nurse Deena (indirectly; killed by John Tombs after he is released by Lori; revived by time loop) *Carter Davis (indirectly; killed by John Tombs after he is released by Lori; revived by time loop) *Tree Geblman (attacked in an attempt to kill her; failed and killed by Tree) Trivia *According to director Christopher Landon, an unused draft had Lori and Dr. Butler conspiring to kill Tree. *An alternate ending (the intended original one) had Tree hospitalized after her ordeal with Lori, only to be murdered permanently by a vengeful Stephanie Butler. Quotes * “Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you wouldn't stop sleeping with him! (Tree: “What? Gregory?”) But he just kept choosing you over me. I guess all he wanted was a cheap slut like you! (Tree: “Wait... you’ve been killing me over some stupid guy?!”) Oh, that's not the only reason. You're a dumb bitch, too!” (Lori revealing her motives for trying to kill Tree) * “What I really wanna know is... how did you figure it out? (Tree: “Because you've killed me before!”) Then I guess I'm just gonna have to do it again.” (Lori's final statements before attacking Tree) Gallery Lori Unmasked.jpg|Lori unmasked after killing Tree (flashback) Lori Corpse.jpg|Lori's corpse, as shown in front of a horrified bystander. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Nurse Category:Psychotic Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall